We Love You Daddy
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: A Father's day one shot. Continuation of Merry Christmas Daddy. You don't need to read the previous story to read this. Cute family moments!


**I've decided to make a continuation of my story "Merry Christmas Daddy". Now if you haven't read that it's fine, nothing significant from that story will be in this one. Here are just a few things some of you may want to know before reading:**

**Danny and Sam are married with two children.**

**Their children's names are...**

**DJ: 5 years old, raven hair, blue eyes, and does not have powers yet.**

**Lilian (Lilly): 2 years old, raven hair, blue eyes that shine violet, and does not have powers (yet?).**

**That's all you'll need to know I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form.**

**X**

It was a warm, sunny Sunday in June in Amity Park and Danny Fenton was just getting home from a hard day of ghost fighting._ 'I don't know why of all days, today, what seems to be the whole Ghost Zone has spontaneously decided to try to destroy me.'_ Danny thought as he climbed up the front porch steps, unlocked the front door and walked in the house.

Just as he slammed the door shut he picked up the faint sound of tiny bare feet slapping against the floor coming in his direction. Danny walked down the hallway just enough to stop at the entrance of the kitchen just in time to have his legs tackled by a young boy screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Over and over.

The halfa bent over and picked up the excited child, balancing him on his hip he walked into the kitchen and set him on the counter, remembering the one too many times Sam had scolded him for doing that, _"That is were I prepare our food, it is not a seat."_ she would say -well more like scold.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" Danny asked his son, reaching into the high cabinet and bringing down two chocolate chip cookies, a treat for both of them considering Sam seemed to monitor both of their sugar intake. "Anything exciting happen?"

"Uh-huh, after you left to go beat up the bad guys mommy helped me make you a card! She said today is special for you! Is it your birfday daddy?" DJ asked, his big curious blue eyes staring into his father's.

"No, DJ, today is Father's day. Today little boys and girls everywhere show their fathers how much they love them." Danny explained, flashing his son his signature lopsided grin.

"How?"

"Well, some boys and girls get their dads presents, some get cards, really anything special they can think of that shows how much they love them."

"Ooooh,"

"And after you give your father his card or present or whatever, you say 'Happy Father's day!'"

At that DJ's smile grew even bigger and he threw his arms out, drawing attention to the folded piece of paper in his hands that Danny hadn't noticed before hand, and shouted out "Happy Fafer's day, Daddy!" then handed him the paper.

The paper was actually a home made card that read 'Daddy' across the front in his sons sloppy five year old hand writing. Opening the card, on the left side there was a drawing of Danny in ghost form fighting against -and winning- what looked like Skulker. And on the right side was 'I love you daddy' again in his sons hand writing, but at the bottom of the card in Sam's neat calligraphy was _'Happy Father's day!'_.

"Thank you buddy, I love it!" Danny praised, hugging his son. Once DJ let go Danny set him on the floor and followed him to the living room smiling. _'How did I ever get so lucky. I have the most loving family, two wonderful kids, a lovely wife, my family. I could never ask for a better one." _He thought to himself, reveling in the warm feeling he gets every time he thinks of his family.

"Mommy!" His son's voice drew him out of his thoughts, making him turn his head towards the couch in the middle of the room where his beloved wife sat snuggling their sleeping daughter to her chest.

"Hi baby," She whispered, reaching out a hand to run it though DJ's raven colored hair, coming to rest it on his cheek,_ "He looks so much like his father, if I didn't know better I'd think he made him on his own." _Sam thought, chuckling quietly.

"I gave daddy his card!" DJ whispered back excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, the same lopsided grin his father was sporting streched across his face.

"Oh? Did he like it?" She asked, just then catching site of her husband standing in the entrance of the room, flashing him a small smile she gestured for him to join them on the couch. He complied, walking over he bent down to give his wife a chaste kiss mumbling a "Hello love" and sat down on the cushion next to her smiling softly at the awakening toddler in her arms.

"Uh-huh, tell her daddy! It's the best card you ever got!" DJ stated proudly, crawling up on the couch to sit between his parents.

"I never said that," Danny saw his son's fave fall and quickly back tracked, "but it is the best card I have ever gotten." After hearing that DJ perked right back up, over his son's head Danny noticed Sam mouth_ "Nice save."_.

All of a sudden the peaceful silence that had settled over the room was broken by a tiny muffled voice from Sam's lap, "Dada?"

"Hi Lilly!" Danny cooed, switching her from Sam's lap to his own, "How is daddy's little girl today?" Lilly just giggled and burrowed into her fathers chest, always one of very few words.

Sam sat next to Danny watching as he laughed and played with their children. Watching him made her think of something that had run through her head many times before; Danny really was a great father, she couldn't picture herself with any one else. And that he deserved alot more than one day of appreciation, luckily DJ and Lilly made sure he knew how much he was loved everyday.

Her family.

She couldn't ask for a better one.

**X**

Five days later Danny Fenton was just getting home from a hard days work at Axion Labs, _"Home sweet home,"_ he thought as he stepped though the door. Once he got inside the house he barely got the door closed before he was trampled by two tiny bodies screaming and shouting "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey guys, what's the special occasion, you usually let me get all the way in the house before you stampede me." Danny chuckled, shuffling to the living room with a kid on each leg.

"Happy Fafer's day!" They both shouted at once, looking up at their father grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys, Father's day was last Sunday, today's Friday, it only lasts one day, that's why it's called Father's _day_." Danny explained, sitting down in a large recliner that faced the TV. He grabbed both of them by the hands and hoisted them up into the chair with him.

"We know, but we wuv you today, dada." Lilly answered back, cuddling up against his chest like she does everytime she's in his lap. Danny smiled down at his daughter amazed at how much she looked like her mother in the moment.

"Yeah Daddy, we love you everyday." DJ said, his voice muffled by the fabric of his father's grey work shirt as he snuggled closer into his father's chest.

Danny smiled down at both his dozing children softly and kissed the tops of their heads and whispered "I love you two everyday too."

**X**

**Well, that's it. I think I did pretty good, this is definitively one of my most detailed stories. I'm pretty proud of it.**

**This would have been finished and uploaded yesterday but my mom needed to borrow my phone for a 'few minutes' and those few minutes turned out to be 12 hours.**

**This story is dedicated to **phangirl** 'cause you inspired me to continue "Merry Christmas Daddy" and this is what came to mind. So I guess this is now a one shot series.**

**If you would be so kind R&R, maybe even favorite? You can also follow, I have to authority over you.**


End file.
